


Something undefined

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Something undefined

The moon was full. It was time but he still hesitated. Something niggled at his senses. Something he couldn't put a finger on. He didn't want to leave her.

He stalled. He waited until he couldn't wait any longer and the pull of the moon grew too strong to resist. He had no choice. His body lengthened, shifted, oozed a clear sticky fluid. Then it was over. His body had transformed into a lithe leopard.

Passing by her, he felt her fingers sink into his fur. She clutched at him briefly before releasing him to stroke her hand down his back. She needed to touch him, as much as he needed to feel her touch. She knew. She felt it too. Now if he just knew what *it* was.


End file.
